Oh, Beast Boy!
by Rockursocks12
Summary: Not really good at summaries..:P   Some short stories about Beast Boy! More stories will be added later. Anyways-R&R!  Oh and sorry about not updating...I've been really busy lately...
1. A Shocking Answer

**Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans...**

**This will be a series of short stories.(eventually..:P)**

**This is also my first story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Shocking Answer<strong>

Beast Boy paced around the common room, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Raven walked in_ 'He's nervous...I can sense it...' _She thought. The empath grabbed a cup of herbal tea, sat down on the sofa, and asked "Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

He looked startled as he replied, "Oh uh...well...I was gonna ask you something..."

Raven took her hood off and had a sip of tea. "Okay, well ask me-wait, this isn't some stupid joke, is it?"

The Changeling snickered "Nope," He put his gloved hands up, as if surrendering to a crime, "I swear."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you going to ask me?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Yes...I am..." He sighed. "Um, Raven...I was kinda wondering if you would...maybe...go on a...date with...me?"

She put on her hood and stood up.

_'Oh no...she's gonna kill me!'_ He was both hopeful (that Raven would say yes) and frightened (she DID have the ability to throw him out a window, you know).

_'Heh...he thinks I'm going to throw him out the window...again'_ She smirked at the thought.

Raven approached Beast Boy, hesitated and said "Yes Beast Boy I WILL go on a date with you."

"Dude, seriously?"

Raven simply nodded her head. Beast Boy was shocked by her answer.

_'I was so sure she would say no..."_

"So, what time are we going out?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened _'Why is she so calm about this?'_ So, he said "Uh, 8:00"

"Great, see you then."Raven's smile was so small you could hardly tell she was smiling at all. Then, she left.

Right when the door closed shut the Changeling jumped up, pumped his fist in the air and yelled "WHOOO!"

Raven smiled even bigger as she heard his excited voice. _'Heh…he's such a goofball, but he's MY goofball."_


	2. The Early Bird Gets the Silk Worm?

**Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Early Bird Gets the...Silk Worm?<strong>

It was just an average day at Titan Tower, and Beast Boy woke up from a not so deep sleep. The Changeling quickly got dressed in his usual purple, black, and gray outfit. He then headed for the living room.

"GOOOOD MOOORRNNII-"he stopped short. No one was up yet. "The one time I decide to get up on time, everyone's ASLEEP!" he shouted.

After getting some tofu from the kitchen, he walked to the couch and then- "AHHH!" he shrieked, "Oops…I hope no one heard that…"

In a few minutes the rest of the Titans appeared.

"Well it's about time!" said Beast Boy.

"My dear friend Beast Boy, please might you tell us why you are up so early?" asked Starfire, her voice sounding the least bit cheerful.

"Huh? What are you talking about? It's like, 8 in the morning."

"Uh, no Beast Boy, its 6 A.M." said Robin.

"What! Dude, you're kidding!"

"Sorry B, but Robins right, look." Cyborg showed Beast Boy the clock built in on his arm. It said 6:12 A.M.

"Oh, hehe!" He laughed nervously. "Sorry 'bout that guys…my clock said it was 8:00. Guess it's time for some new batteries, huh? So, why are YOU guys up so early?"

"We heard a weird squeaking noise and some one screaming." said Raven.

"Oh yeah…Well I was kinda getting some tofu from the fridge and it was dark when I was walking to the couch and…I sorta…stepped on Silkie…and I screamed…hehe!" he laughed nervously again and sweat dropped.

The group sighed. Yawning, Robin said "Beast Boy, just go back to bed…"

"But, I'm not tired."

"Fine, do something quiet then."

"So…can I play video games?"

"Yeah, whatever-" Raven started but Beast Boy interrupted her.

"YES!" screamed Beast Boy as he jumped up pumping his fist in the air.

"I wasn't done yet-Yeah, whatever…but in the morning…when we're ALL awake." She smirked.

"Aw man!" he exclaimed.

Starfire, Raven, Robin, and Cyborg headed sleepily to their rooms. Beast Boy sighed, "Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em…" He then stalked off to his room in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...I haven't had anybody give me a review yet...<strong>

**Oh and sorry I haven't been updating I'm EXTREMELY busy...I've started another chapter but I won't be able to finish it now- I'll have to wait a few days**


	3. Nanner!

**Nanner!**

**-In the T-Car-**

"NANNER!" Beast Boy yelled. Before anyone could say anything he punched Robin on the leg.

"Ow! Beast Boy what was that for!" Robin exclaimed.

Beast Boy looked confused. "You mean you've never heard of this game before?"

"If I had heard of this game, I wouldn't have asked why you hit me." Robin rubbed the spot on his leg where the young Changeling punched him.

"Oh, well whenever you see a yellow car you scream 'nanner' and punch, or slap, the person sitting closest to you."

"Why must you yell the 'nanner' instead of simply yelling the color yellow?" Starfire asked.

"Uh," He thought for a second. "Ok, let's put it this way, a banana is yellow and that's where you get the word 'nanner'. Banana-Nanner, hear the resemblance?"

"Well that's stupid…" said Raven.

"But you never even gave the game a chance!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven rolled her eyes.

**-About 20 minutes later another yellow car rode by-**

"Nanner" said Raven in a monotone voice. She smirked then quickly turned around and slapped a certain little grass stain in the face.

"Ow!" he shrieked.

"I guess this game isn't so bad after all…"said Raven with a **very** satisfied look on her face.


End file.
